Amado mío
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Temari se alejó de ese hombre que la había citado en aquel lugar sólo para decirle adiós.


_**Título: Amado mío**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Capitulo Único**_

Miro una vez más su reloj, darían ya las tres de la tarde. Suspiró con pesadez y con lentitud se llevó la mano hacia un mechón de cabello rubio que había escapado de su peinado. Había poca gente a esa hora, el frio y la lluvia habían acabado por dispersar a los pocos visitantes del parque.

Ella era una mujer delgada de ojos verdes, cabellera dorada y de piel apiñonada. Vestía una blusa de cuello de tortuga de color blanco y traía unos vaqueros desgastados. Llevaba puesta unas botas de piel color negro y un abrigo del mismo tono, no era una cita romántica después de todo.

Hacía tres semanas que se había separado de su esposo y él había roto cualquier contacto con ella. Le pareció muy raro que esa mañana llamara para citarla en ese lugar, al parecer necesitaba hablar de algo importante.

Sonrió con emoción, tal vez por fin podrían volver a estar juntos.

-¿Temari?- La joven sintió que su corazón palpitaba desbocado al escuchar la voz masculina que la sacó de sus pensamientos, al darse la vuelta pudo constatar que se trataba de él.

-¿Shikamaru?- No había cambiado nada, aunque claro, solo había pasado poco tiempo desde que se habían visto por última vez. Pero para la chica de ojos esmeraldas parecían siglos en lugar de días.

Su cabello negro estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, vestía un traje de color gris y traía una gabardina que le cubría de la inclemencia del tiempo. No había duda alguna de que acababa de salir del trabajo.

-Me gustaría que tomáramos asiento en aquel Kiosco para protegernos de la lluvia.- Le dijo y ambos caminaron alejados uno del otro hasta aquel sitio.

-Te extrañé…- Soltó la rubia con melancolía mientras se sentaba y dejaba su cartera sobre la banca. El moreno no dijo nada y se quedó de pie, a un lado de ella. La joven no sabía que pensar, le sorprendió su actitud pero aguardo para que le dijera el porqué de tanto misterio.

La observo de reojo, no podía precisar por qué había tomado esa decisión. La amaba, era verdad, pero consideró que era lo mejor para los dos. Recordó que la había conocido gracias a sus amigos durante aquella velada, hacía apenas tres años. Se enamoró inmediatamente de Temari y es que esa mujer era muy bonita, además de que era dominante y directa hacia aquellos que la rodeaban. No que fuera sumiso, pero eso le gustaba de ella, también que le encantaba analizar las cosas antes de tomar decisiones importantes y casi siempre estas resultaban acertadas, pero no deseaba tener _algo_ que el anhelaba después de un año de casados.

Se lo había dicho a sus amigas en la fiesta que organizaran para Hinata, la esposa de Sasuke. Al principio creyó que solo se trataba de una broma por parte de ella, pero cuando estuvieron solos le sugirió dejar de cuidarse pues deseaba un hijo, su esposa rio burlonamente y molesta se dirigió al baño diciéndole que eso no sería posible, que no era su prioridad y que no estaba segura de cambiar su vida por un hijo.

Eso nunca pensó que pasaría en su vida.

Envidiaba a Naruto y a Sakura, ahora ellos tenían cuatro chiquillos que les alegraban la vida. Neji y Tenten habían procreado unas preciosas gemelas. Mientras que su mejor amiga Ino y su esposo Kiba, esperaban el segundo niño.

Hinata y Sasuke se casaron poco después de que lo hicieran ellos y ya tendrían a su primogénito dentro de un mes. Aunque respetaba la decisión de su mujer, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. _No se consideraba egoísta_ , por eso le daría la libertad para que hiciera de su vida lo que más quisiera.

-Sí, el motivo por el que te he pedido que habláramos después de casi un mes, es…- Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella tenían un brillo especial y el aire frio hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, haciéndola ver más atractiva de lo que era. Se le antojo difícil mencionar siquiera el divorcio pero era necesario.

-Dime, Shikamaru…- Le alentó con dulzura en su voz y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Yo... Debemos divorciarnos Temari…- Dijo al fin, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse como un idiota. Notó su actitud después de recibir la noticia, ella seguía firme y no dijo más, tal vez trataba de procesar la información que le diera. ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Muy bien ¿eso era todo?- Soltó con despreocupación, como si realmente no le importara. Tal vez no lo amaba o nunca lo amo. El celular sonó y contesto de inmediato, le llamaban de la oficina, al parecer había olvidado algo importante. Después de terminar con la llamada, habló con la rubia que lo miraba expectante.

-Sí, es todo… Mi abogado te llevara los documentos mañana a casa de tu hermano Gaara, para que los firmes… ¿De acuerdo?- La joven mujer se limitó a suspirar y a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Él no se despidió y se fue de allí.

Solo entonces, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Volteo al cielo viendo las negras nubes que cubrían el firmamento. Pareciera que ellas supieran de la tristeza de su corazón.

Nunca lloraría enfrente de él, ni mostraría esa faceta de debilidad que le ocasionaba su adiós. Las frágiles hojas de los arboles las arrancaba la brisa otoñal y la lluvia continuo descendiendo con fuerza.

Por instinto se llevó las manos a la cara para aplacar sus sollozos. Deseaba gritarle que había roto su corazón en mil pedazos. Implorarle que le dijera que solo se trataba de una broma y que riera haciéndole saber que nada había cambiado el amor con el que ella siempre soñó.

-Por favor…- Se dijo abrazándose a sí misma y lo que más deseaba era que su marido se hubiera quedado a su lado para que la envolviera entre sus brazos y le ayudara a menguar el frío que había en su alma. Pero él se había ido para siempre de su vida.

-Adiós… Amado mío…- Dijo en un suspiro que se llevó el viento.

Ahora cada quien tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz como más lo deseara. Miro por encima del hombro y la vio alejarse del lugar del encuentro, se veía derrotada y su andar era pausado. Le extraño en demasía esa manera en la que estaba actuando. Primero no decía nada y ahora, se le miraba triste.

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado su bolso abandonado sobre la banca en la que estuviera ella sentada. Shikamaru se apresuró y cogió la cartera con un movimiento rápido. Al hacerlo cayó un sobre de color blanco sobre la acera mojada. Inmediatamente lo recogió y como estaba abierto su curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad. Conforme leía aquellas líneas, se sorprendía cada vez más. No podía creerlo, corrió detrás de ella y cuando le hubo dado alcance, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Contrario a sus pensamientos, descubrió que a su esposa le dolía la separación.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto sujetándola de los hombros y buscando su mirada.

-¿De qué hablas, Shikamaru?- Ella no deseaba verlo, así que no lo confronto. Suficiente había tenido con lo que le dijera hacía apenas unos minutos atrás.

-De esto ¡Estas embarazada!- Le dijo mostrándole el sobre, ella lo volteo a ver con la rapidez de un rayo como dudando de sus palabras.

-No, yo no…- Cómo había podido olvidarlo, si fue esa precisa mañana que fue por sus resultados. Pero era solo una prueba de sangre común, no de embarazo. Con temblor tomo aquel mensaje entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas brotaban abundantemente de sus ojos verdes.

Esa era la razón por la cual Kankuro, uno de sus hermanos, le molestaba diciéndole que estaba subiendo de peso, pero no era por la depresión de estar separada de su aun esposo, si no por una nueva vida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. La rubia contemplo las palabras que estaban escritas en esa carta, con suavidad la acerco a su pecho.

-Temari…- El nombre salió de sus labios con voz temblorosa y le entrego su bolso.

-Gracias, por todo…- Tomo sus cosas y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Conforme caminaba la lluvia dejo de caer y la luz del sol traspaso las cortinas de nubes que se cernían sobre la ciudad, aspiro con profundidad. No fue un mal día después de todo. El Nara se quedó observándola, aun no podía procesar sus ideas.

-Perdóname…- Dijo al fin después de unos cuantos segundos. Ella se detuvo unos instantes y se dio la vuelta, caminando de vuelta hacia él. Lo abrazo con fuerza, a lo cual el moreno correspondió.

-Te amo Shikamaru…- Le dijo con ternura al oído. -Y esto, estoy tan feliz…- Confesó.

-Creí que no deseabas tener hijos…- Soltó en un suspiro.

-No fue así, yo… No... Desde pequeña supe que jamás podría tener hijos y aunque trate de decírtelo, tenía miedo de que me abandonaras. Tu sueño siempre fue tener una familia numerosa, me dolía en verdad… Veía con asombro como los retoños de nuestros amigos te seguían y me sentía tan mal…- Al escucharle decir todas estas palabras sus ojos estaban abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

-Perdóname, soy un completo imbécil… La verdad no merezco a una mujer como tú…- Dijo con un deje de tristeza y girando el rostro hacia un lado avergonzado. Ella tomo su mejilla y le hizo mirarla una vez más.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…-

-¡Temari!- Al decir su nombre la acercó a su pecho y la colmó de caricias. Se planteó el hecho de que ella nunca hubiera tenido hijos y eso lo dejo en completa desazón. Porque, ¿acaso se necesitaba tenerlos para ser realmente felices? Y se consideraba de lo peor, el amor de su esposa era lo más importante, se sintió egoísta porque estuvo a punto de abandonarla sin preocuparse de sus problemas.

La joven por su parte también se sentía culpable, si hubiera hablado con la verdad desde un principio se habría evitado la separación. Pero parecía que la vida estaba puesta a sonreírle, después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma y con ella un sinfín de hermosas bendiciones. El destino había jugado sus cartas en la que ellos resultaron vencedores.

Las nubes se disiparon y el viento bajo su intensidad.

Se daban cuenta de que la nueva adición a su matrimonio era por demás maravillosa, llegando en el momento justo.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez, en un hospital de la ciudad se estaba presentando aquel extraordinario acontecimiento. Él siempre estuvo a su lado y le cuido con esmero.

Después de unos minutos, el doctor le presento a su bebé. Era un hermoso niño de piel clara y ojos verdes, aunque carecía de cabello, seguro sería tan parecido al de él.

-Es hermoso, amor…- Dijo la muchacha viendo a su esposo cargando a su hijo por primera vez. Los ojos de Shikamaru brillaban extasiados. A ella se le antojo tan tierna aquella estampa que solo sonrió enamorada de aquellos dos varones.

-De verdad, nunca me imaginé que algo así podría pasar, bueno, tal vez sí, pero esto supera mis expectativas y concuerdo contigo mi vida, es hermoso…- Él se acercó a su mujer y le dio un tierno beso, acto seguido, deposito al pequeño en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Nació!- Un joven rubio seguido de varias personas más entraron al recinto, venían con regalos y flores para el nuevo bebé y la madre.

-Naruto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Cuestionó curioso. No les habían avisado porque todo pasó de repente y no hubo tiempo de llamar a nadie, solo a Kankuro y Gaara, sus cuñados.

-Kankuro nos avisó que ya estaban en el hospital, entonces les llame a Sasuke, Kiba y Neji para que les avisaran a sus respectivas esposas, no queríamos molestar, pero ellas no podían esperar para después, lo siento…-Trató de explicar.

-¡A un lado Shikamaru, quiero conocer a tu hijo!- Vociferó la esposa de Naruto mientras lo apartaba de un golpe y el resto de las mujeres iban detrás de ella para felicitar a Temari.

-¿Quién lo viera, no?- Soltó Sasuke con ironía, viendo a su esposa en compañía de las demás, rodeando a la nueva mamá como mariposas, siempre revoloteando cerca de ella.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, siempre las felicitaciones son para la madre y a los padres nadie nos agarra de las bolas y nos dice: _"¡Buen trabajo, campeón!"-_ Todos rieron por la acertada observación de Kiba.

Shikamaru se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que lo observaban con amor, era seguro que lo mejor estaba por venir en su pequeña gran familia y haría todo lo posible por hacerlos muy felices.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
